


Пепел

by Edessa



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2016 [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Apocalypse, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edessa/pseuds/Edessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда мир рушится, и никак это не остановить, остается только научиться жить на обломках. (Знание канона The Division не обязательно).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пепел

**Author's Note:**

> «Зеленая зараза» — вирус, поразивший Нью-Йорк во вселенной Division, распространялся с помощью партии зараженных банкнот в Черную Пятницу.

Are we the lucky ones?  
Clinging on to life  
Are we the lucky ones?  
Ducking out of the lines of sight?  
The last few leaves  
Waiting to fall  
Seems fortune’s frozen for us all 

Зима в этом году была на редкость отвратительной. И не только из-за погоды, хотя постоянный снег и морозы вдобавок к и так обычно промозглой погоде не делали происходящее приятнее.  
Но в первую очередь зима была отвратительной потому, что именно в это время все покатилось в тартарары…  
Джон выглянул из-за угла, быстро осматриваясь. Трое Чистильщиков как раз шли чуть впереди, не замечая его. Риз поднял голову и кивнул. Шоу ответила кивком и скрылась за краем крыши. Значит, как только дойдут до угла. Этим долбаным огненным дезинфекторам на добровольной основе хватило бы по паре пуль в баллоны, но Финч по-прежнему стоял на своем. Убивать нельзя. И хоть сейчас ни босс, ни Машина не могли их проконтролировать, идти против принципов напарники не собирались.  
…Все рухнуло не в один момент, нет. Но когда началось, события покатились со скоростью снежного кома, превращающегося в лавину. Чем дальше, тем хуже, а остановить невозможно. Огромный список Номеров, с которым они просто не успели ничего сделать — меньше чем за сутки «Зеленая зараза» стала выкашивать город. Все, что они могли — не трогать деньги, с которых началась эпидемия, и пытаться в начавшемся хаосе спасти хоть кого-то…  
Шоу снова показалась над краем крыши, чтобы выстрелить. Чистильщики не носили никакой защиты, кроме огнеупорных костюмов, так что хватило на каждого по пуле — точно в правую руку, Шоу была хорошим стрелком. Джон выскочил из своего укрытия, выстрелил уже по коленям. Все, Чистильщики не проблема. Осталось только сделать так, чтобы они не могли причинить кому-то вред. Он перерезал шланг у огнемета последнего, когда Шоу вернулась.  
— Ну что, горячие головы, вы куда-то конкретно шли? — Шоу ногой перевернула одного из Чистильщиков.  
— Вы не понимаете! — прохрипел он. — Мы должны уничтожить заразу! Только так можно спасти страну.  
— Все как обычно, — Джон огляделся. — Уходим отсюда. Могут падальщики набежать.  
…Буквально за несколько дней город был потерян. Центральный парк стал центральным кладбищем. Мародеры грабили все, что можно. Электросеть начала сбоить. Тогда Рут и предложила вывезти Финча из города. А сами — как получится. Люди, умеющие обращаться с оружием, были сейчас нужнее, чем люди, умеющие работать с компьютерами. Финч отказался, говоря, что как раз в это время нужно сосредоточиться на людях, а не на нем. У Рут на этот счет явно было иное мнение. И Машина была с ней согласна…  
Они отошли всего на пару улиц, когда услышали сзади крики. На раненых Чистильщиков вышли бандиты. Судьбе раненых фанатиков теперь не позавидуешь. Шоу поморщилась и натянула капюшон.  
— Как думаешь, они просто патрулировали? — спросила она, когда все снова стихло.  
— Если бы нашли кого-нибудь, они бы торопились, — Джон осмотрел винтовку.  
Шоу фыркнула из-под капюшона, но ничего не ответила. Наверное, уже стоило вернуться в метро, за сегодня они и так сделали немало. Хоть теперь и не было Номеров, но помощь людям в городе нужна была как никогда часто. Нью-Йорк — непривычно тихий, присыпанный снегом и, казалось, пустой — продолжал жить, хоть и едва-едва, раздирая сам себя.  
…Планам Рут, какими бы они ни были, осуществиться оказалось не суждено. В какой-то момент она перестала выходить на связь. Неким немыслимым образом Финчу удалось узнать, что ее забрала «Зеленая зараза». И после этого все окончательно рухнуло в пропасть. Силы полиции и ОТГ практически вытеснили мародеры и бандиты. Кто-то выпустил заключенных из тюрьмы. Город наполовину обесточили. А потом объявились Чистильщики. Полоумные борцы с заразой, сжигающие все живое, вне зависимости от того, было ли оно заражено…  
В их убежище в метро электричество пока еще было. Шоу бросила перчатки на лавку, протянула ладони над обогревателем. Риз остановился за спиной Финча, заглядывая в монитор. Тот молча мотнул головой — никаких хороших новостей. Гарольд сильно похудел и спал с лица за последние недели. Все это время он упорно пытался сделать хоть что-то. Свести остатки сети, найти выход, найти виноватого. И все впустую.  
— От Фаско нет новостей? — поинтересовалась Шоу.  
— Нет, — Финч вздохнул. — ОТГ едва держат Манхэттен. Если он жив — то там. Погодите-ка…  
Он выпрямился, следя за мониторами.  
— Что-то происходит. Началось движение на Манхэттене.  
— Они отходят или наступают? — Риз взял только снятую куртку.  
— Пока неизвестно, — Финч быстро забегал взглядом, разом став собой прежним.  
— Значит, мы проверим, — Шоу подхватила винтовку.  
— Площадь Пенсильвании. Начинайте оттуда, — уже вслед им бросил Финч.  
…Они остались в городе. Почти без электричества, зачастую без связи. Превратились в таких же мародеров, только с благими целями. Еда, одежда, патроны — все приходилось искать в брошенных домах или заимствовать у бандитов. Обходили по широкой дуге зоны заражения. И помогали людям, только не так, как в прежние времена. В городе осталось немало беженцев, и они были легкой добычей и для опьяневших от свободы бандитов и для Чистильщиков. Финчу удалось найти несколько старых бомбоубежищ, куда отвели людей. А стычки с бандитами и Чистильщиками стали привычной рутиной…  
На то, чтобы добраться до площади, ушло много времени. Передвигаться приходилось пешком, да и по пути пришлось объяснить группе мародеров, что издеваться над беззащитными людьми — плохая идея. Зато у них имелись боеприпасы, и теперь не нужно было беспокоиться, что скоро придется отбиваться кулаками.  
Из дома напротив открывался отличный вид на старое здание почты и людей вокруг. Они суетились, занося в здание какие-то коробки, заводя других людей. Внимание Риза и Шоу привлекли две женщины на крыльце. Одна — невысокая китаянка, вся в бинтах, похлопала вторую по плечу и, хромая, пошла в здание. Первая быстро отдала какие-то распоряжения и заторопилась вниз. Винтовка в руках лежала уверенно, на объемном рюкзаке сбоку закреплен дробовик. На рукаве куртки — незнакомая крылатая эмблема, а на руке — необычные часы с оранжевой подсветкой.  
— Похоже, к нам пожаловали очередные гости от имени правительства. Решили все-таки отбить город. Долго же они собирались, — Шоу фыркнула.  
— Тогда уходим. Вряд ли они нам обрадуются.  
Они ушли тем же путем, которым пришли сюда — через брошенный дом, еще хранивший призрачные следы хозяев. Сбежали те или умерли от вируса — неизвестно. На улице снова падал снег. Возня на площади была слышна издалека.  
Разумеется, при нынешней ситуации в городе позволить себе утратить бдительность было бы верхом неразумности. И когда Риз, едва заслышав выстрелы, спрятался за машину, Шоу моментально пригнулась за соседней. Тут же по ним открыли плотный огонь, и послышались крики и ругательства. Бандиты. Может, даже товарищи тех, которых они прижали по пути к площади.  
— Что будем делать? — Шоу высунулась над машиной, дважды выстрелила и быстро спряталась обратно.  
— У нас есть варианты? — Риз проверил магазин винтовки.  
Шоу мрачно хмыкнула, перебираясь на другую сторону машины. Неожиданно крики бандитов сменились со злых на испуганные, раздался гул, и крики превратились в полные ужаса вопли. А через несколько секунд ветер донес отвратительный слегка сладковатый запах горелого человеческого мяса.  
— Чистильщики, — понял Риз.  
— Нашла коса на камень, — Шоу хмыкнула. — Мы здесь как на ладони для их огнемётов. Уходим.  
Отходить пришлось через дома, пригибаясь под оконными проёмами, пока Чистильщики и бандиты были заняты друг другом. Уже уходя, они заметили одну из тех двух женщин со светящимися часами, ввязавшуюся в перестрелку и с Чистильщиками, и с бандитами.  
— Как думаешь, — спросил Риз, когда они отошли на безопасное расстояние. — У особистов из правительства получится что-нибудь?  
— Их цель — стабилизировать ситуацию в городе. А не спасти его жителей, — Шоу недовольно посмотрела на небо и натянула капюшон. — Наша же задача — выжить. И помочь выжить тем, кто не в силах о себе позаботиться.  
— Думаешь, мы не справимся?  
— Не знаю. Нам бы до весны дожить.  
— Мы оба знали, что это случится, рано или поздно, — Риз быстро огляделся, но не увидел никаких признаков опасности.  
— Ну да. Только не подозревали, что это случится в почти убитом вирусом городе. Все-таки отвратная вышла в этом году зима…


End file.
